Friends never say goodbye.
by d-d-duley
Summary: How would Duo feel if he never spoke to the other pilots again. (This is another song fic)


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song used in this fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the song used in this fic.

Authors note: This fic is dedicated to Nanashi, Admiral Albia and Nemesis, guys you're good friends, this one's for you.

Another long and tiring day. Who'd have thought delivering parcels could be so exhausting? Not me.

But as soon as I closed my eyes, my thoughts took a new turn, a turn I was not entirely happy for them to take.

It was a picture in my mind, a memory that would live with me forever.

It had been at a celebration party, we had blown up an Oz station, and so I had suggested grabbing a pizza, but it had ended up with nearly everyone we knew coming along.

There was Heero, silent as always, mouth set in a line, although I could have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes. Then Trowa, actually smiling! Green eyes laughing as he sat next to Quatre, eating a slice of pizza.

Quatre. The blond boy had been laughing then, he hadn't laughed later, I recollected bitterly, wearing a pink shirt, that hurt the eyes to look at it for to long.

Finally Wufei, the dignified Chinese boy had pizza sauce dripping down his chin and when I had taken the picture of them he had yelled at me about "the injustice of it all."

There isn't much I haven't shared, with you, along the road, and through it all, there'd always be, tomorrow's episode.

But later, things had come crashing down, I can't even remember what the fight had been about, just that one minute, we were having a good time, the next, disaster.

Suddenly that isn't true, there's another avenue, beckoning the great divide, ask no questions, take no side…

It had been me and Heero versus Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, no one knew how it had started, we had argued bitterly. A real horrid fight. All of us believing we were in the right.

Who's to say, who's right or wrong, whose course is braver run, still we are, have always been, will ever be, as one.

But still I think of my friends, even now, even after we left with so much bitter feeling, even though I don't keep in touch with them, talk to them, or see them…

What is done, has been done for the best, though the mist in my eyes might suggest… 

_ _

So, if I have no regrets, why do I feel like breaking down and crying?

Just a little confusion, about what I lose, but if I started over, I know I would choose… 

_ _

Maybe it was partly my fault; maybe I should swallow my pride after all these years, and give them a call.

The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way that fought in me, and taught me…

Yeah, maybe I should do that; after all, we were the best of friends'…right?

That friends, never say…say goodbye…never say goodbye, never, say, goodbye.

But what if they yelled at me? Told me I was just stirring up trouble? Should I take that risk, breach the gap?

Suddenly, that isn't true, there's another avenue, beckoning the great divide…

Maybe I was just being stupid, maybe they hated one another now, hated me. Could I live with that?

I sighed, I wasn't sure, and god I was tired. My mind was buzzing at a hundred miles an hour, I was so confused. But even after all that, they were still my friends. My family if you will.

I would choose, the same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way, that fought in me, and taught me…

Was I really going to do this, after all these years?

That friends, never say, say goodbye, never say goodbye, never, say, goodbye.

Slowly I leaned over, towards the coffee table, I was going to do this. Be the first to make peace.

Never say goodbye.

I picked up the phone…

Never, say, goodbye.

***************

There isn't much I haven't shared, with you, along the road,

And through it all there'd always be, tomorrow's episode,

Suddenly, that isn't true,

There's another avenue,

Beckoning the great divide,

Ask no questions, take no side.

Who's to say who's right or wrong, whose course is braver run,

Still we are, have always been, will ever be, as one.

What is done, has been done for the best.

Though the mist in my eyes might suggest,

Just a little confusion, about what I'd lose,

But if I started over,

I know I would choose…

The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way,

That fought in me, and taught me, that friends never say…

Say goodbye, never say goodbye, never, say, goodbye.

Suddenly that isn't true, there's another avenue,

Beckoning the great divide,

I would choose, 

The same joy, the same sadness, each step of the way,

That fought in me, and taught me, that friends never say…

Say goodbye, never say goodbye, never, say goodbye.


End file.
